pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Destinies Intertwined
The World of Destinies Intertwined, is the main setting for the Destinies Intertwined Timeline. This fictional world contains several varied continents and oceans as well as a broad assortment of climates and landscapes. It includes lands where magic reigns supreme, such as Denland, as well as the major regions from the Pokemon world, these versions being identical yet separate from those of the PokeEarth World. The world of DI is a relatively peaceful place, although numerous threats have threatened its people over its storied history. However several organizations exist to keep these threats in check and protect the denizens of the world. Overview The World of Destinies Intertwined is varied in its landscapes, its most prominent features being two interconnected landmasses parted by seas on all sides. The western landmass contains the continent of Denland, holding both North and South Denland as well as parts of Bergynstine and Gar Gulet. Beyond the West Ocean lies numerous smaller islands, including the one where Crossover City is located. The regions of Kalo, Unova and Darius are within this ocean, each one having played a role in a story. Knight Corps Isle also lies north of the ocean. The eastern landmass contains the countries of Cobbleby, Armeda, Arland and Girelin. Beyond Girelin lies the rest of the Pokemon regions, situated in a belt in the Gire Seas often referred to as "The PokeBelt" The seas surrounding Girelin contain several small islands, the isolated island of Junado located within the southern seas and the island nation of Venelea edging closer to the western landmass. Magic is a notable aspect of life within the World of DI, many countries practicing it and integrating it into their lives. Though the core source of magic is unchanging, each place has its own views or methodology in terms of magic. The World of DI is known to have numerous realms within itself, pockets of land that are separated across dimensions, such as the Shiran Realms. Though splt between realms these places are still considered part of the greater world of DI. Major Places Bergynstine : A cold, forested northern country that reaches close to the North Pole. It connects Denland to Cobbleby. Denland : A moderate, western continent that holds two countries, North Denland and South Denland. Both are known to be home of the Order of Light and tend to be the main setting of the majority of the stories. Gar Gullet : A rugged southern country that is directly below South Denland. Arland : A seafarer's country that was established by South Denland immigrants. Vertundra : A permanently frozen land that lies in the tropics. It's eternally frozen due to a curse. Ascintia : An airborn city that travels the world, having developed a unique culture of its own. Home of the Defenders. Cobbleby : A mideastern country located by Bergynstine. Armeda : A small country that is known as the magitech capital of the world. Nestled between Girelin and Cobbelby. Girelin : A large,eastern country. Junado : A small island whose citizens revere the diety Aurelia and hold strict practices against magic. PokeBelt : A chain of islands and small lands that hold the Pokemon regions. Crossover Region : A small land close to the Pokebelt and Denland, receiving influence from many places. Knight Corps Isle : The base location of Knight Corps. Shiran Realms : A fearsome realm separate from the rest of the world, where Death Shira resides. Spirit Realms : The afterlife, separated from the other parts of the world. Category:Locations